<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Bonaventure by DTVR12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292976">Santa Bonaventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTVR12/pseuds/DTVR12'>DTVR12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christmas - Fandom, Claire Browne - Fandom, Melendaire - Fandom, Neil Melendez - Fandom, The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Melendaire, Melengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTVR12/pseuds/DTVR12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neil Melendez has to organize a Secret Santa for his residents team? Merry Christmas my Melendaire/ Melengers family &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melendaire/gifts">Melendaire</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melengers">Melengers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>This morning, Neil was surprised to see Audrey coming to his office. They didn’t talk much since the favoritism complaint. He preferred not to… After all, he denied it and continued to see Claire as if nothing happened. After all, they were both adults and they knew where their boundaries were. They just had to be more discreet. </p><p>“Your residents are not here? “</p><p>“Good morning to you too. And no, we all finished late last night, so I’ve told them to come only at 11AM. No need to use them till the further end. If I want them to be appropriate, I need them to be rested.” </p><p>He looked at her. She was so serious since she was the surgery chief. It was surely because of the title. And that was why he’d rather not have it. He was way much better teaching to the residents and doing whatever he wanted in the OR rather rotting in endless meetings debating over the hospital finances or the next colors of the walls.  </p><p>“What are you here anyway? Did I forget about a meeting or did I miss a new favoritism complain to fight?”</p><p>“Ha ha, ha, really funny, Neil.“ She was being sarcastic. “In fact, I was just in this meeting where the direction of the hospital has decided that it was time for our attendings to be more careful about ALL their residents.” </p><p>She paid attention to put the emphasis on the “ALL”. Not really necessary. He knew she was still mad about the favoritism complain and his friendship with Claire. </p><p>“So now I have to be friendly with the residents… Not my type. You know I always tell them when something’s wrong with them. I do the same when they do something right or bold. I don’t need the hospital board told me to do so...”</p><p>“This time, this is their orders. So you do as they tell. And it starts with you organizing a secret Santa with Morgan, Park, Shaun and Claire.”</p><p>He looked at her puzzled. “A secret Santa?” He let out a sarcastic laugh. </p><p>“You heard me well. You present them the thing as you want but at the end of the month, I don’t want to see any clash between your residents again.Or between you and one of your residents. You understand what I’m telling you?”</p><p>She was so bossy. He groaned but he nodded yes with his head. He knew he needed to keep a low profile. Especially since he still secretly saw Claire during his free time. “OK. You can count on me.”</p><p>Audrey went out of the office and vanished in the corridor. Now he had to explain this stupid rule to his residents… Find the good words. Explain it was for the good of the team. He will think about it tonight at home while eating a good “boeuf bourguignon” and drinking a glass of red wine. Now he needed to focus on Mrs. Ruzek’s surgery which was scheduled on the afternoon. </p><p>On the day after, he went to the hospital really early. He thought about the board request all night. He didn’t sleep well. He was scared and anxious about his team’ s reactions. The favoritism complaint had made all the residents at odds. And he didn’t know how a secret santa could ease the tension. </p><p>“Good morning, Dr. Melendez.” </p><p>Shaun came first for the morning briefing. As usual, he sat on his favorite chair and tinkled on his pad. He remained silent until he raised his head to say good morning to Claire who came second. She avoided coming first now, especially after the favoritism complaint. People were already enough toxic, there was no need to add grist to their mill. Seeing Neil outside Bonaventure was the best time she had since a long moment and she didn’t plan on stopping now. </p><p>“Good morning, Shaun. Good morning, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>She smiled at him saying this. Shaun didn’t pay attention to anything else but his pad and no one was around. And came to sit next to him at the end of the table. She opened the file in front of her and started to read. Alex and Morgan came back just in time, not to be late. </p><p>Neil made his usual debrief about the surgeries of the week and their rotation in the service for the days to come. Morgan tried to take all the credits as usual. Park watched all the details, remaining silent. Shaun asked the questions and Claire took the time to answer with patience to Shaun. Neil watched them. All different, all complementary, all together and at odds. </p><p>When the cases were split into the four of them, the residents stood up, ready to go and see the patients. Neil swallowed hard. It was time to tell them about the board’s decision. As stupid as it was. “Hey, you all. Could you please stay here a little longer? I’ve something to tell you.”</p><p>They remained frozen for something like two seconds and walked back in the office. Neil started to talk. He didn’t know how to bring things up. All seemed so unreal. Anyway, the faster he told them about this secret Santa thing, the quicker they could all come back to their business. </p><p>“I saw Dr. Lim this morning. She came to inform me of a new decision by the board committee.”</p><p>He looked at them. They had all their eyes wide open. Claire seemed a little more worried, anxious. The recollection of the favoritism complaint that both still haunted them. </p><p>“Don’t worry, this is nothing impacting your career. “ They all let out a sigh of relief.” In fact, they found it was a good idea to organize a secret Santa in each work team to improve the relations between colleagues.” </p><p>He paused, staring at their reactions. They were as puzzled as he was when Audrey informed him of this idea. </p><p>“I know, I had the same reaction. But the members of the board want to enhance the relations between people and it start with a secret Santa. If you agree, we will draw the name of the person we have to make a gift tomorrow after Mr. Rhett’s surgery.”</p><p>They all agreed, nodding. Neil just hoped he won’t draw Claire’s name. Their least comings and goings  were already enough spied on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>Mr. Rhett’s surgery went well. It was even faster that what was planned. Neil and Alex who were operating together washed their hands and changed their scrubs. Morgan and Claire were with Lim and Marcus today. Shaun with Glassman. </p><p>All met in Neil’s office at 6PM as decided the day before. </p><p>“Can we draw the name so all of this is over?” Morgan was already grumpy about this secret Santa. She was not the only one. They were just polite enough not to complain aloud as she was doing. </p><p>“Morgan, this is almost done. Can you just please remain quiet and suffer in silence as everyone in this room?” </p><p>Alex smiled at Claire as she shut up Morgan. Neil smiled secretly. He loved when she was being a little bitchy. Shaun finally joined them. </p><p>“Sorry, I was with Dr. Glassman and he was telling about Debbie and…”</p><p>“It’s OK, Shaun. Take a seat, so we can draw the name of the secret Santa and go home.” Neil cut Shaun, maybe a little too abruptly but right now all he wanted was to end this new tradition he was not fond of. </p><p>He put the box in the middle of the table. “The principle is simple. Each takes a piece of paper. I wrote the name of all of us. If you pick your name, you show it and you put it again in the box. Like this, no one is cheating.”</p><p>Morgan went first, of course. Then, Shaun who was the only one excited by the idea of the secret Santa. Then Alex, Claire and finally Neil. </p><p>“Everyone has a name now. The rules are simple: no gift must cost more than 75$. We have one week to find a gift for the person you picked and next week at the same time, we meet here and exchange gifts. Is it ok for you?”</p><p>All nodded in agreement. In one week, this nightmare will be over for everyone. </p><p>The week spent quickly. Their surgery schedules were full, the number of patients was growing every day. Holidays made people crazy. Claire couldn’t count the amount of them who was admitted to the ER because they felt from their ladder decorating their houses or cut their fingers chopping the turkey. Each one of them was focused on their job. Even if the secret Santa never left their minds. Alex, Morgan and Claire often vanished during their lunch time to go shopping and each time, they were disappointed when they came back and didn’t find anything. </p><p>“This is a pure waste of time!” Morgan complained each day, eating her lunch. Claire rolled her eyes looking at Alex. She was exasperated by Morgan’s behavior. Alex waved at her to drop it, it was not worth it. But even, it was infuriating. They were all in the same troubles and they kept it to themselves. <br/>Neil was more secretive, not telling a word about the secret Santa event anymore. Even when he was alone with Claire. She tried to make him talk the other night as they were on bowling night and he remained perfectly silent. He was good at this game. </p><p>The week finally ended. “Thanks good ness, it’s over. Tonight, we share our gift and we can get back to our daily routine. That is to say when I all hate you.”<br/>For once, they all agreed with Morgan. It was very uncommon to be noted. This day was gonna be long anyway, they all had many scheduled surgeries and it didn’t include the surprises coming from the ER. </p><p>“I’ve got 4 surgeries today, who says better?” Alex was trying to ease the atmosphere. He winked at Claire.</p><p>“5 for me. I’m exhausted. I just want to finish to fulfill these files and go home and sleep for 12 hours. Which I couldn’t do because my next shift starts in less than 12 hours.”</p><p>“I’ve got 5 too. That makes two of them, Claire. Except I’m off shift tomorrow.”</p><p>Claire looked at her, rolling eyes. “Lucky girl…” And they dived her head in her files. Only 3 left and she was done for the day. </p><p>Neil came back hours later. Him saying “Hey” made them all jumped. “Sorry to disturb you. Are you done with your files? I was thinking we could make this Santa thing in about half an hour in the board meeting room. Dr. Lim confirmed me it was free tonight. What do you think?”</p><p>They all agreed. They just wanted to end this and go home to sleep. Claire was dreaming about her pillow right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>Neil came in the meeting room with his package. All the residents were there already there holding theirs. Neil could feel anxiety and tiredness in the room. “How do we proceed?” Morgan asked directly. </p><p>“I was thinking we could all drop our gift on the table and tell which our secret Santa is for.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Alex approved. “So I go first if it’s OK.”</p><p>Neil noticed Shaun’s sign of disapproval but he remained silent. “Ok Alex. Shaun, you could give your gift after?”</p><p>“With pleasure, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Alex dropped the package and pushed it to Neil. “I’m guessing I’m the first to open my gift.” He unwrapped the package to discover a bottle of white wine. “Oh! A Sauternes Château Lafaurie-Peyraguey! Don’t know about this one, but the name is really appealing! Thanks!”</p><p>Claire shivered as she heard Neil speaking French. It was very sexy. She knew it was inappropriate to think of him this way but right now she couldn’t do otherwise. <br/>She was brought back to reality by Shaun handed her his gift. </p><p>“Ah ah ha I was you secret Santa. It was very exciting!”</p><p>“Oh thanks, Shaun!” She shared a look with Neil. In a way, they were relieved neither of them drew the name of the other. It made things easier. </p><p>She opened to see a bottle of perfume. “So, you like it? Because I smelled all that were in the shop and I chose this one because It looked like you.”</p><p>“I love it, Shaun. It smells very good. This is perfect!”</p><p>Shaun was proud of him. He chose well. “Guess, it’s my turn now.” Claire took an envelope and gave it to Alex. He restrained a yell when he opened it. “Claire, you’re crazy! Two tickets for the Lakers against the Golden State Warriors!”</p><p>“For you and Kellan! So you can spend some time together.”</p><p>He smiled at her. “Thanks you very much, really.”</p><p>She gave him a faint smile and nodded. The moment was broken when Morgan handed her gift to Shaun. “Hope you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>He took his time to unwrap the gift, folding the paper precautiously. Morgan didn’t hide her impatience by tapping on the table with her nails. Claire, Neil and Alex gave her big eyes. After long minutes, Shaun took the book hidden in the package in his hands. He seemed intrigued. Puzzled. Interested.</p><p>“Do you like it, Shaun? I heard the other day you would like to develop your skills in brain surgery…” </p><p>For the first time for days, Morgan was nice. She seemed to care about Shaun. And it was nice to see, Neil thought. Maybe one day, she would understand kindness and benevolence are the only way to be a good doctor. </p><p>“I guess you’re the only one not to have got her gift yet.” Neil handed a package to Morgan. “Hope you’ll like it!”</p><p>She ripped the paper to discover a stethoscope. “You shouldn’t have! It’s …” For once, Morgan remained speechless. Claire smiled at Neil. He managed to leave Morgan dumbfounded. </p><p>“You all, thanks for having played the game. May I offer you’re a drink to conclude this weird experience?”</p><p>They all agreed. It was a nice way to finish this secret Santa experience. Neil poured a whiskey glass to everyone.  Morgan drank it in one, Alex took time to enjoy it. He could recognize the specialist in him. Shaun looked at the glass and dipped his lips in it once or twice to taste at this beverage he didn’t taste before. Claire made several faces. She was not a fond of whiskey. She had told him before she was more into Cosmopolitan and Pina Colada. But she drank it to please everyone. He admired this, she was always making efforts to make things go better. </p><p>“Finally this idea was not the worst one… Look at us, it’s the first time we spend time together not talking about medicine. “</p><p>Alex was right. This evening that had started so bad was finally one of the most enjoyable they had spent for a long time. Even Shaun was participating talking about his goldfish. Morgan was sharing about her artistic family. Alex told them Kellan was already looking for a university. After a while, Shaun left them, he was late on his schedule and it made him feel bad. Then Morgan left to go home. </p><p>“I think it’s time for me to go too.”</p><p>“And Alex, if Kellan needs a recommendation for Stanford, tell me, I write something for him.”</p><p>“Thanks. By the way, have you seen Claire? She seems to have disappear. I wanted to tell her good night.”</p><p>“I think she told she needed to finish a file before tomorrow. She must be in the meeting room next my office. Or she went home. She was really tired and she’s working early tomorrow morning. Good night Alex.”</p><p>“Good night, Dr.Melendez.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>He found her in his office, she was asleep in his sofa. Totally curled up on her left side. Huddled in one of the corner. Her head rested on one of the cushion. He smiled idiotically. He shouldn’t have but here he was. In awe in front of his tiny, smart resident. He came closer to witness she was so deeply asleep that she was snoring a little. It was cute. He would have never imagined to find snoring cute anyway but when it came from Claire, anything was adorable. </p><p>He pushed the coffee table close to the sofa and unfolded Claire‘s legs. She moved but continued to sleep. She will be more comfortable this way. She had gone from one shift to another since two weeks and had barely time to have a good night. She was exhausted. He went to his cupboard and went back with a red blanket. Jessica had offered it to him long time ago when he complained his office was cold as hell. At the time, he had a small office and the window was badly isolated. The irony of the situation was that after she had offered him the blanket he was moved to his current office. And since the blanket was lying in his cupboard. </p><p>He unfolded it and put it over Claire who let out a sigh. She seemed so peaceful. He smiled. He was glad he met her 4 years ago. He might have been the luckiest meeting he had made in his whole life. Those last months he spent with her, becoming closer - closer that they should have – had made him think about his own life. Was he really happy? His personal life was a disaster. Jessica broke up with him because she didn’t want to have children when he dreamed to be a father. Then he started a love story with Audrey he had been knowing for years. A huge mistake. He liked her but not this way. She was more of a friend for him. She finally dumped him for a higher position in Bonaventure. </p><p>When Claire had been there all the time. A smile, wise words, just a look. She knew how to comfort him or to make him mad. He still remembered this huge argument they had on her second-year residency. When he booted her out of the team. When she went up against him fearless. When she apologized to him to give him cover but didn’t mean it. She was a hell of a woman!</p><p>He sat on the sofa, at the perfect opposite where Claire was sleeping and stretched his legs over the coffee table. His feet ached. He had not sit since this morning. Twelve hours straight without sitting. He loved his job but sometime it was exhausting. He pressed his head against the headrest, looking at the ceiling. Maybe Claire was right to sleep here, right now. At least, her mind was not questioning everything for no reason. </p><p>Lost in his mind, he felt Claire’s hand brushed his. He shivered. Once again, he shouldn’t but he did. He couldn’t fight this feeling which spread through his body. He picked himself up on the sofa and took her hand to put it under the blanket. It was much better like this. Less temptation to take it in his as he often dreamed about. Claire’s head turned and he could see her half smiling. She must have sweet dreams. At least, it made one of them. Neil laid again in the sofa and watched the ceiling. And without understanding a thing, he felt deeply asleep. </p><p>The sun was lightening the office. It was early morning. Claire opened an eye and saw she was still in Bonaventure, in Neil’s sofa… Neil just in front of her, sleeping as well. Nothing could have been more awkward than this. People were already gossiping about them being a thing when they were nothing more than friends. And now they were sleeping in his office, in his sofa, the whole night. What people were gonna say? </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>She turned her head and saw Neil grinning at her. She forgot about her previous freaking out and grinned at him back. It was funny how a smile from this man could heal any of her crises.   </p><p>“Good morning. I’m so sorry I slept here last night. I just sat for a moment and then I woke up some minutes ago.”</p><p>“Claire, not a problem. You were tired. Since two weeks, you went from one shift to another one because of the flu pandemic. You needed to rest.”</p><p>“Thanks… “ She felt she was blushing but couldn’t help it. “And thanks for the blanket too.”</p><p>Once again, one of these moments when they looked at each other, with an idiotic smile on their lips. The same kind of moments they had shared in the locker room sometimes ago. </p><p>“Ummm I should go and change… My shift is starting in one hour…”</p><p>“That’d be a great idea… I may do the same… But I was wondering... Maybe we could have breakfast at the cafeteria before... You know… Our shift starts… So we can start our day on good basis.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely.” She was blushing again. She knew it and she didn’t like this but she did. </p><p>“Meet me there in 15 minutes.”</p><p>She nodded at him, smiling, and vanished in the corridor. Time to change and she was back at Neil’s office. </p><p>It was nice to share breakfast with Neil at this early time. They didn’t talk much, they were still sleepy but it just felt good. Claire couldn’t explain this feeling coming from her guts. Judging by the puppy eyes Neil gave her, he was in the same state of mind. Sometimes, you didn’t need words to tell things. It worked as well with the <br/>two of them. </p><p>“I have to go… My first surgery is in less than one hour and I’d like to reread the file before going in the OR… Have a good day.” </p><p>She was embarrassed, the kind of embarrassment which was not really embarrassing but when you felt like an idiot not knowing what to say; because you knew you had to leave, but your whole body wanted to stay. Reason versus heart. And at this moment her heart was fighting hard. </p><p>“See you then… Maybe at the end of shift…” </p><p>He waved at her as she was leaving the cafeteria. This morning, she entered the OR with a big idiotic smile on her face. </p><p>This morning, his patients found him really enthusiastic and idiotically happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 </p><p>“I thought you were gone…” Claire tried to fight this urgent need to come in Neil’s office to check if he was already gone. But she didn’t. She needed to do something before. It had crossed her mind for the whole day. Damn, she was becoming crazy. Once, it will be done she knew she could focus on anything but this and Neil. Because as charming as he was, he was her boss and you were not allowed to think about your boss this way. </p><p>He laughed. “No… Still here. You too? I thought you were finishing early today.”</p><p>“ER called before I ended my shift. A guy falls from his ladder and needed a splenectomy.”</p><p>“You did it alone?”</p><p>“Yes! All the surgeons were busy and I was the only one available… And as my residency ends in only 2 months, no one argued… And the poor man was bleeding to death.”</p><p>“I’m impressed.”</p><p>“I’ve learnt from the best.” She grinned at him. He was almost embarrassed by what she had just said. “I just wanted to tell you something… I didn’t have the time this morning… Can I steal a few minutes from your time?”</p><p>“Claire, you don’t steal my time… And to be fair, I’ve something to tell you too and yesterday I couldn’t do it because you felt asleep on my coach.”</p><p>She made him a face. “Guilty as hell…” She entered his office. “Sorry for yesterday night, didn’t mean to but I was so tired and…”</p><p>“No need to excuse Claire, I do know the feeling. I felt asleep on this coach so many times I didn’t count them anymore.”</p><p>They both laughed, embarrassed. Not knowing what to do next, what to say next. Looking at the ground as if it could change things, to help them to find an answer. <br/>Claire breathed deeply. The fastest the things were said, the quicker she will be relieved and judging by Neil’s face, he was not about to do something. </p><p>“I... Um… I… Know we were supposed to make a gift… Only to the person we picked the name … But... But…” She swallowed hard. “But I’ve bought this for you.” She handed him a little package, well wrapped, with a bow on it.</p><p>He didn’t take it at first, embarrassed. Claire was sure he had blushed, even if he was good at hiding his emotions. He bent in one of his office drawers and got out a large box wrapped in red paper… Her favorite color. It couldn’t be a coincidence. She grinned.  </p><p>“I may have something for you too…” He chuckled. </p><p>“How convenient…”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” She bit her lower lips to restraint a giggle. She didn’t want to look like an hysterical teenage girl. “Maybe we could go on the balcony to be away from too curious people. There’re too many of them in this hospital…”</p><p>She nodded. “Let me two minutes just to get and take my jacket.”</p><p>“No need, Claire. Take mine, I’m not cold anyway.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She seized Neil’s jacket on the coat rack and put it on her shoulder. It was pleasant to smell his perfume so close to her. For one moment, she forgot he was his boss and she was her resident. He was just Neil. She was just Claire and then anything was possible. She came back to her mind, took the gift which she had placed on the desk and followed Neil on the balcony. It was night, fog had taken over the city and the city looked like it was asleep from here. </p><p>He handed her the big box he was holding. “This is for you. Merry Christmas, Claire.”</p><p>Her heart stopped for a moment, the emphasis he put on her first name every time he told it made her feel all sweet. She couldn’t tell why it was like this from day one. Even more now that she was aware he was more than her boss, more than her “platonic friend”.  </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Neil.” She answered with a large smile handed him her tiny package and taking hers. She shivered when their hands brushed. He did too. They both lowered their heads and focused on unwrapping their gift. </p><p>“Ohhh new kicks! You shouldn’t have, they are so expensive! This is too much, way too much...”</p><p>He smiled at her. “How are you supposed to outrun me, then?”</p><p>She let out a laugh. “You do know I will beat you soon. I may be small but I can run fast.”</p><p>He laughed. “This day is not there yet!”</p><p>“We’ll see this.” </p><p>He liked when she used her mischievous look. He made her even cuter. He would like to forget about these thoughts crossing his mind regularly. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t fell this way for a resident, for his resident and then, he knew she was different, smart, special and not only in a professional way. </p><p>“Your turn, now.” She was watching at him with sparkles in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>He looked at the small package he had in his hand and unwrapped it. Claire was in front of him, hopping up and down with impatience. As he was going out the box from the gift paper, a smile drew on his face. </p><p>“How did you… Where did you…” He was speechless. She smiled proudly. She had managed to surprise him. Even more than she had imagined. “Claire, this is too much…”</p><p>She smiled at him. “No… When I saw it, I just knew it was made for you… It reminded me of…”</p><p>He cut her. “Of our conversation in the MRI room…”</p><p>She nodded, pinching her lips, as she did every time she was happy and tried not to be too demonstrative. </p><p>“He really is my favorite.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He placed the Star Trek McCoy figurine on the table right behind him cautiously. It was probably one of the most intimate gifts he had been offered for decades. He came back closer to her. She was admiring the new basket pair he had given to her. The one she was dreaming of for months but didn’t buy because nobody put so much money for shoes. </p><p>“Thank you Claire, really.”</p><p>“No thank you to you, Neil. It’s really a beautiful gift. One of the most beautiful since a long time to be fair…”</p><p>Once again, silence surrounded them. They were looking at each other in the eyes. Neither of them dared to move, fearing to break this moment. This idiotic smile on their faces. Just the two of them and nobody else. And she knew it was the moment to do so or she could regret it all her life. She put on her tiptoes and dropped a brief kiss on Neil’s lips. A second later, she hated her to have done so. </p><p>“Ohhh, so sorry, I shouldn’t have… I’m...”</p><p>Before she could end her sentence, he kissed her back. This time, it was deeper, more passionate, wilder. She allowed his urging tongue to enter her month. She let him show her the way. She loved being led from time to time. Especially when she was losing all her marks as it was the case right now. He grabbed her face in his hands. He didn’t want her to go away. She placed her arms around his neck. It felt so natural to be there. </p><p>The kiss lasted. As if neither of them wanted the other to go away. As if they had waited for so long that they needed to be sure this moment was really happening. As if they wanted this special moment never ended. At one point, they had to separate, their lungs asking for new oxygen. What to say? What to do? Claire bit her lower lip. Neil gave her a faint smile. Both shy. Both happy. </p><p>“I’m glad we…” She couldn’t find her words. Her heartbeat was racing like hell. </p><p>“Me too… I may have dreamt about this moment for a while… But I didn’t want to because…”</p><p>“Because you’re my boss… I know… At least we know how it feels when we…”</p><p>“Kiss…” Neil was feeling all fluffy saying this word aloud. </p><p>“Yeah…” She blushed. </p><p>They remained silent for a while but they didn’t want to leave this balcony where they shared so much history. Neil took a deep breath and looked at Claire in the eyes. He cleared his voice.  </p><p>“I’d like to take you on an official date, two months from now… When you’ll be graduated… When they will see us as equals here… Because I’ve always seen you this way… For a long time to be honest… But the hierarchy and the old mentality haunted the corridors of this hospital see things otherwise….” He was twisting his hands while talking. Stuttering on words. “Would you agree?”</p><p>He was anxious she might say no. After all, anything was possible. He was himself lost in his own feelings. And tonight, it was the first time, he let them out. </p><p>“I’d love to…” She giggled nervously. She hadn’t felt like this since Josh Taylor asked her out in high school. </p><p>“So I will…” He grabbed her hand and pressed it. “Just not now… Two months seems like a whole year…”</p><p>“I know but … It’s worth it, right?”</p><p>“For sure.” He chuckled. </p><p>“I see you tomorrow, then… I wouldn’t people say we stay here for too long and start gossiping again…”</p><p>She let her hand go from him and she already missed his warmth. He closed his fist to still feel her presence in his hand. “Already miss you…” </p><p>“Me too…” She lowered her eyes and smiled. This idiotic smile remained stuck on her face till she felt asleep this day, and the day which followed…</p><p>He looked at her walking away. He was already thinking about tomorrow morning when she will enter his office to talk a new medical case. About two months ago when he could officially called her his girlfriend…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>